Surprise Awakening
by Ellie Dee
Summary: I hate to spoil the story. Suffice it to say the title says it all.


TITLE: "Surprise Awakening."  
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
RATING: PG13-R  
PAIRING: N/A  
SUMMARY: I really hate to ruin the story. Let's just   
say that the title says it all.   
SPOILERS: Consider anything through Season 7 on Buffy  
the Vampire Slayer and Highlander: Endgame, to be fair game.  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it's associated   
characters and various inhabitants of the Highlander Universe  
are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy,   
Fox UPN, WB, Garry Douglas, Davis-Panzer Productions and   
Gaumont Television. In other words; there is but one Goddess   
and I am less than dirt.  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it, you can have it. Just please keep   
my name and Email address on it and let me know where it's   
wandered off to.   
FEEDBACK: Please!!! This is my drug of choice and I really   
need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Surprise Awakening."  
By: Ellie Dee  
  
It was a little before one in the morning when the silver BMW pulled to a stop in   
the empty field on the outskirts of Sunnydale. The car sat there for several moments  
until the trunk and the driver side door opened.  
  
"I should have stayed in Wales," the tall man sighed as he climbed out of the car.  
"The Watchers have entire teams for this sort of thing."  
  
Making his way around to the rear of the car, the man used a flashlight as he   
rummaged around in the trunk. All the while he silently bitched to himself in   
a wide variety of languages, many of them forgotten. Finally he came across  
the shovel the rental agency had been kind enough to supply.  
  
Taking the shovel, he made his way over to a patch of ground that appeared to have   
been freshly turned. Then using the cars headlights to see by, he began to dig.  
  
For the next half hour, the man silently cursed various gods, the cheap folding   
shovel and most of all his own luck.  
  
It wasn't this bad in Rome, he thought, even during the Punic Wars.   
  
There I am, minding my own business. Just doing a bit of researching at my favorite   
bar in Los Angeles, when suddenly I feel one of us go through their First Death, or   
at least start to.  
  
You'd think that after all these centuries whatever passed for a conscience in me   
would have shriveled up and died, he thought shaking his head. I guess I'm just   
too nosy for my own good.  
  
Finally the stranger felt the shovel bite into something that wasn't dirt. Putting   
it aside, he knelt and began to clear away the dirt by hand. Soon he had uncovered   
the small body of what he first thought was a teenage boy. Quickly he realized it   
was actually a young man who appeared to be in his early 20's.  
  
As the man cleared away the rest of the dirt he discovered an ornate gold hilted   
dagger sticking out of the young mans stomach. Using his flashlight to examine   
the dagger closer, he was surprised with what he found.  
  
A Dagger of Kor' Meth. Hmmm..... Well, that would explain why you haven't regenerated.  
The dagger must be shorting out your system.   
  
I don't know who killed you kid, thought Mythos as he looked down at the still form  
of Jonathan Levinson. But you have clearly made yourself some very powerful enemies,  
these daggers are rare. They don't know you're an Immortal either, otherwise they   
would have taken your head.  
  
"Well kid, at least you won't be getting any older." He said aloud as he brushed   
away some dirt from Jonathan's face. Slowly the expression on Mythos face began   
to soften. It's funny, he thought, he reminds me a little of Petros.   
  
*****  
  
With surprising gentleness, Mythos laid Jonathan's body on the back seat of his   
car and then covered it with a blanket.  
  
Well, Mythos thought as he climbed behind the wheel, with luck we should be at   
Amanda's beach house before dawn. It's been a long time since I've had a student,  
he sighed wearily taking one last look in the rearview mirror.  
  
Then suddenly chuckling to himself he thought, Looks like I'll get to play Obi-wan  
to his Luke..........  
  
Gods, that sounds so lame, he thought as he put the car in gear and pulled away.   
  
I am really going to need a beer.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
